Familiarity Breeds Contempt
by Lolabel
Summary: A tragic uncliche love story, containing chars from FF7:AC and FF9. When Sephy looses his cool, Kuja's the one to blame, or is he? KujaXSeph


This story says it's from FF7 but it's based with characters from FF7:AC and a character from FF9.

**Familiarity Breeds Contempt

* * *

**

_This isn't a cliché love story, it doesn't go how you predict and it has all the twists and turns and fluff that a love story needs, but it seems something is missing and that would be the truth. Honesty was always a trait that generations of lovers, homosexual or otherwise, cherished dearly. Perhaps we've entered a new era, an era where that trait is no longer important, where one can simply drop their lovers and pick up new ones as they come and go. Or maybe it just never occurred to these poor fated souls that such a tragic thing would happen and even more impossible was that it'd happen to them…_

"God Damnit, can no one takes my god damn orders!" The silver haired man shouted. His silky hair fell about his muscular person and his tight leather outfit made him defined in all the right places. The only thing screwing around with this picturesque man was how his face was contorted in such anger it made his beauty seem like demonic features. His pearly white teeth seemed to glare with him at anyone who passed him. "Does no one understand me when I say I want someone dead? When I want someone dead they should damn well die!" His name was Sephiroth, and currently his mood was: pissed. Sephiroth was overreacting and he knew he'd lost his calm exterior and he strained to regain it, he stalked off with a calm emotionless face much more in character and sat down in a random chair. His fingers tapped relentlessly at the arms of the chair and he sighed wondering if there would ever be someone competent enough to help him. He stood up again, and with his leather cloak flashing behind him he disappeared into the darkness of the real world, far from his hideout. He should've taken his katana and killed them all, he was fast enough. He shouldn't have … done this or that, why on earth was he blaming himself? His aquamarine eyes closed and then they shot open. Something was there.

Previously, the 'high-and-mighty' Kuja had been swanking around town, flicking and playing with his indigo hair. Amongst the shadows was not where you'd find him, and not even in the middle of enemy grounds. You'd find him walking right in the center of everything, smiling grandly and dodging everything you'd throw. Well now he seemed to be doing just that, he saw someone moderately evil looking (aka Sephiroth) and he walked right over, hips swaying, and a smile playing upon his lips. He grinned a little. Sephiroth displayed no emotion, he was slowly regaining his cold exterior but his interior liked the gall of this man. He didn't blink, and his hand was on his katana. They were each waiting for the other to speak first. Finally Sephiroth spoke, "Who are you?"

The other man just kept grinning, "Kuja."

"Do you realize who I am?" Sephiroth said calmly, as usual.

"Nope. Should I?" He had an innocence that was a bit creepy.

Sephiroth smiled a little, "Would you like to help me?"

"A job? Does it involve mass murders? I'm good at those." Kuja said blinking.

"Heh, then you're perfect." Sephiroth said looking at him. "Come with me." He turned and stalked right back into the place he'd just stalked out of. The people who were in the room started spazzing and running out of his way. Kuja followed, his hips still swaying as he walked, and he just smiled at all the cowering minions of Sephiroth. Only three people remained standing upright and were facing Sephiroth: Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo. Kuja blinked at them. Loz occupied himself with shining up his weapon as he sat down ignoring Sephiroth. Kadaj chuckled insanely to himself and sat Indian style copying Loz, and Yazoo had a sort of staring contest with Kuja until Sephiroth butted in. "He'll help you get rid of those 'heroes' once and for all. If he doesn't send him to see me." Without a mere goodbye to the newest member of the group, Sephiroth turned and walked into the shadows of the building.

Kuja beamed at the three incarnates, "So who are we killing."

Kadaj's lip curled, "Cloud Strife and gang."

Kuja put his hands on his hips, and one of his hands reached up and touched his hair gently before falling gracefully to his side. "Okay, when do we leave? Now, right?" If he was eager only his words portrayed it, his face gave the impression of a bored child.

Meanwhile Sephiroth was trying concentrate on some of the experiments on the lab but his thoughts trailed back to the new assassin he'd just taken in. He hadn't even take precautions, what on earth was wrong with him? He was just another man but still… he should have asked him more questions, interrogated him a bit, tested his powers, instead he just brought him right in. What had come over him? Was it something about the other indigo man that attracted him so? No, he could not afford to be caught up with anyone at this time. His leadership was far more important then any sort of relationship, especially not one with other men. Sephiroth put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. Even evil leaders needed to sleep sometime, and for Seph that was now. With barely any movement from the surrounding objects or his clothing he went to his room, bolted the door and leaning against the far wall, weapon in hands, he fell asleep.

The incarnates of Sephiroth, with Kuja in tow were on their way to see the 'gang'. Kuja lagged behind as the others went forward and ambushed the group. A young maiden ran from them and right into Kuja who gently helped her up, he had not fallen. "Scuse me miss-…"

"Lockheart. Tifa Lockheart. My apologies." The woman smiled at Kuja, not even thinking he'd be an enemy.

"Apologies are mine Miss Lockheart." Kuja bowed his head.

Tifa smiled and then turned to look behind her to see if anyone followed. The events of the next few moments was a huge blur to me and the surrounding observers, all we know is that approximately 5-10 minutes later, the woman Tifa Lockheart, was no longer in the living. Kadaj and Loz had cornered and killed Cid Highwind and Red 13 but were having some trouble with the only remaining enemy. The battle had never seemed so easy, but somehow Kuja made everything go gracefully, smooth and downright easy. People who came in contact with him seemed to just die, but no one could really seem to pinpoint what about Kuja was different, or what was so dangerous. The only thing anyone saw was a flash of red, and then they died.

_Perhaps you think, 'Ah how cliché, I know what is to happen next.' right? The story is heading towards a more predictable attitude, or so you want to believe. In actuality if it was so cliché as you say, the story would know have Kuja become a hero to Sephiroth and have them fall in love and all sorts of fluff like that. Also, it'd be truthful and dull, don't you agree? Good because that's not what is going to happen, and I'm sure what's going to happen will give you quite a shock._

The three incarnates of Sephiroth turned to look at Kuja who, was humming calmly to himself as he looked back at the others. Kadaj was twitching and his lip curled, Loz looked a little irritated and Yazoo seemed calm but with a burning passion in his eyes. Kuja merely smiled, "So now, we return to that place?"

"We return." Kadaj hissed.

"You will not." Loz finished.

"Sorry?" Kuja tilted his head innocently, and blinked.

Before anyone could say anything more, there was another flash of red light, Loz Yazoo and Kadaj found themselves gravely injured. They were not dead. "Perhaps I was mistaken, but I thought you said I wouldn't be going back. I think that it is you three who will not." He turned and, his hips still swaying in his annoying way, walked back to Sephiroth's hideout.

Sephiroth's eyes flitted open as a knock came to his door. "What do you want?"

"I've returned, and they are all dead." Kuja said calmly standing outside with his hands curled about his waist in an elegant manner.

Sephiroth stood up, in slight disbelief he went and opened the door and faced Kuja, as he leaned against the metallic frame. "All of them?"

"Yes. And your incarnates have not come back with me." Kuja said smiling sweetly.

"Where are they?" Sephiroth asked a little peeved, he really needed his clones.

"They're mortally wounded, I left them there."

Sephiroth, if he was surprised, did not show it, and yet one of his eyebrows still raised. He pondered over the question in his head, 'Who was this ruthless killer, who in a mere hour, killed all his enemies and left his clones mortally wounded to die?' Sephiroth said nothing for a moment then he said, "Ah." It was all he could say. He turned his back to Kuja. "Good work."

Kuja grabbed Sephiroth's hand before he could go anywhere. "Why has he done this, where does he come from? Who is he? That's what you want to know isn't it."

Sephiroth glared at Kuja and yanked his hand away. "It is none of your business."

"It includes me, and so it is." Kuja said calmly. Then he began his lies. "I've come to help you because I admire you, I do not have much memory of where I come from and as I said I'm Kuja… a very … demonic and amazing person. Is that enough, perhaps you want to know more?"

Sephiroth turned away and walked into his room, but before he could close the door Kuja slipped in and then the door closed. Kuja advanced on Sephiroth who did not move, nor back away. Sephiroth glared down at him, "What do you want from me?"

The lies would not end, would they? "You." Kuja said leaning up to kiss Sephiroth, who didn't resist.

Kuja stepped back after another moment and looked up into Sephiroth's aquamarine eyes. "Are you angry?"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, he saw the lies and his own heart pounded in his chest. He didn't know what he thought or what he wanted. He looked again upon Kuja and Kuja just smiled back. "No." He said and turned away, his eyes closing. Kuja reached out to take his hand but Sephiroth pulled away. "Leave. Now."

Kuja blinked, a little offended, but with a smile he bowed his head and left. Sephiroth sat down against the wall, 'What is wrong with me? I am not this weak, he went right past my defenses… he kissed me… and I… I didn't mind. I don't have time for this, I've got to claim power… and his eyes… there were so many lies in them.'

Kuja sat across from the door, waiting for another order. He was bored and started playing with his hair, ever since he met Sephiroth he knew Seph had been the one to blame. The one to blame for killing his former companions and he knew that if he got close to him, perhaps he'd be able to murder him.

_The truth is now revealed to us, but not to Seph. A little more typical the story becomes but also more complicated, it is indeed not like any cliché love story you've ever read. It's an intricate tale woven into a blanket so many times it's become so faded no one even realizes it still exists._

Sephiroth buried his head into his hands and let his fingers weave into the silk that was his hair. 'I don't like him, I've only just met him… haven't I? He seems so familiar. Why is this causing me… ME… such turmoil… why?'

Kuja looked up as Sephiroth finally exited the room. Sephiroth came right up to Kuja and pinned him to the wall. "Where do I know you from? Tell me." His teeth seemed like fangs, he seemed like a tiger ready to explode and mutilate the enemy. He was angry now, his exterior vanished as he strained to learn more about Kuja and why he was in so much distress from him.

The lies vanished. "You killed my companions. You let me live, you said… you said I'd grow up to be a fine enemy someday, and that I should come to see you." Kuja looked a little angry now, his was cowering before this man, and then before his hair turned full on red, Sephiroth gripped him tightly by the shoulders and kissed him. Sephiroth had no idea what he was doing, all he did was press his lips to Kuja's and hold him tightly. Kuja blinked and then closed his eyes putting his hands on Sephiroth's well defined chest, raking them along his leather outfit. "What are you going…" He started to say, and he wanted to finish by saying, 'to do with me'. But he never got too, Sephiroth shoved him into his room and held him to the floor by his foot.

"What am I going to do with you? I'm going to cause you such pain and heartbreak until I find out why you torment me so."

"Me torment you!"

"I can't concentrate on one damn thing without thinking about your ass." Sephiroth said glaring as he took his foot off Kuja.

Kuja smiled a little, feeling much more calm, he sat up, "Then let's play if you're so eager to torment me."

"Fine." Sephiroth knelt down and pressed himself to Kuja, kissing him harsher then before. After a few moments of this passionate kiss which it seemed they both wanted, Sephiroth pushed him away and sat looking at him. "No… I will not… fall for you."

Kuja blinked, his dreams shattered. He'd come here in hopes of killing the man before him, and he couldn't. Cliché of course, but he wouldn't… he liked this man, this man clad in leather that clung to every part of him so tightly. Kuja leaned over and gripped Seph's ass. "It's too late for me to say such things."

Sephiroth was shaking, "Get…" He didn't finish, he fell back under Kuja's weight as Kuja kissed him. Finally Seph gave in to Kuja. And the next morning when the two of them awoke, Kuja gave Seph one more kiss and then he got dressed and left. "I will not stay, I'll torment you no longer." Kuja's whispers carried through the room. "Goodbye, my silver savior." And Kuja was gone. Sephiroth watched him leave, unable to move. He forgot what it was like to be intimate and caring, and it was a feeling he'd only enjoyed once and that had only been with Kuja. He'd never see him again and he knew it, so he whispered his own goodbyes to the nothingness and then as if his nightmares hade never happened, he concentrated on destroying the world and bringing it to his power. With hips swaying the indigo man disappeared on the horizon, humming about a man with silver silk for hair.

_So perhaps you think that I lied, it was cliché and all that but if you remember I said this story was not about honesty so perhaps you shouldn't go believing everything you read._

* * *

I wrote this story for a good friend of mine. (Hope you liked it DK.) My friend asked for a KujaXSephy pairing and so I came up with the spiffy story above. Ain't it the spiff? You know it is! It's a totally different style and I really loved writing it. 


End file.
